falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
George J. Fisher II
George J. Fisher II was an ex-Desert Ranger that was born on Sept. 23, 2204, in a farming community north of the Boneyard, Timber Heights. He joined the Desert Rangers in 2219 and, along with his brother, they'd act as the law of the town. After a good amount of time, George decided to retire and stayed at home for a while. Later after a good hiatus, George got adventurous and decided to try to travel the world. George became the first person since the pre-War era to go from his farming town up into Oregon, up into Washington, through Idaho and Montana, up into Alberta and Saskatchewan, back down into North Dakota, through Minnesota, up in through Ontario, all the way to Ronto, and finally through New York and into New York City. Throughout his travels, he encountered many things, like new creatures, incredible sights, and even a still-working freighter off the coast of New York. He gained many friends and allies, like Fredric, his helper and apprentice for a short time, and he won many battles for the good of the people. He found the love of his life in a small Tribal community near Great Falls, Montana, Helen Yu, and they had a child with them, who was then named George J. Fisher III. He took his family back to Timber Heights in 2240 and he went to own a bar there. He lived a happy life in his town and wrote a book, Keeping Your Head Down: A Wasteland Definitive. He died on Jan. 8, 2286 with his grandson, Will J. Fisher, helping him through his final breath. History Town Life George was born unto a drunken father, George J. Fisher I and a seamstress mother, Jane Thomas. He had a brother, Dominique I, and the father left the family when George was eight and his brother was seven. He had to run the family because of this, and he would be the one to help his mother with supplies and food. Not much else is known about his early life, although, it is known he really loved books and had a personal library in his room. George and his brother became Desert Rangers in 2219, and they also served as sheriffs of the town they were raised in. He fended off many attacks from tribals and raiders with his brother. The main attackers of the town were the Bloody Stones tribals, the Vultures, and some Khan Remnant gangs. During one of these raids, one of the Bloody Stones members killed George's mother, sending George into a fit of rage, killing the whole raiding party in the town. About a year later, he tracked down their camp and slaughtered them all without a hint of remorse. The only ones George let live on were the children, which he sent into a refugee camp in his town, Camp Jennings Treatment Clinic, so they could live better lives. After that, George suffered from PTSD and fell into a drunken time in his life. For days on end, he would just sit in his home, drinking his life away. For a year he was like this, and he finally resigned as Desert Ranger and Head-Sheriff of Timber Heights. On his birthday in 2225, he decided to pack up and venture the world. He wrote a note, stating he would not come back until he found himself again. The very next day, he left town, and his brother was devastated. Adventure of a Lifetime, Part I When he started his long journey, George's first stop was Old Modesto, a shopping town near San Francisco, for more ammunition for his guns and food for his stomach. He saw some newly converted tribals there, and instantly thought of his rampage on the Bloody Stones. He tried his hardest to instantly leave the town, but he was caught in a gang fight within an alleyway. He almost got shot in the chest from one of these gang members, but narrowly escaped death. One of the rival gangs, the Hot Shots, tried to mug him afterward, but he evaded losing his gear and maybe even his life. George left the town and headed for his next rest-stop, Sacramento. He got drunk there, leading him to stay there for longer than expected, two weeks to be exact, and he got most of his money spent by the end of it. He decided staying at that sin of a town is worse off every day spent there; George went up and out into Big Bend, a farming town, and he spent way less time there than in Sacramento. In Big Bend, George got into a stand-off with an outlaw by the name of Ben Wou after a drinking escapade. Using his .44, he put three bullets into Ben, and the man fell where he stood. The town of Big Bend tried to elect George as the sheriff, but he declined, as George "still had a lot of digging to do in his soul." George found a small town in Oregon, Fort Damion, near Mount Bailey, and he made a good friend/drinking buddy out of Violet Marion, the owner of the post. The two then fought off a Raider party, and they got real drunk that night in celebration. They almost got romantically involved, but George came to a consensus, "No," and left to go to Eugene, his next spiritual digging place. Before his departure, George did leave a note for her, stating that she could find someone better than him and he wasn't deserving of her. He also told her to "go find work in my hometown, Timber Heights, if you ever find this place to stressful." Whether she went from her fort to Timber Heights or not is unknown, as she did leave the fort but never came to Timber Heights, and different people say different stories. George arrived at Eugene in December, and he spent his time there in a nomadic tribe of Bighorner Herders known as the Snow Runners. The Snow Runners were big, warring, and savage, with over 1,000 people at their disposal for raids and herding. They taught him a lot about living off the land, everything from creating Healing Powder to Cactus Juice. George, in return, taught him a trick his father taught him about making a Quinsy Tequila, a strong cider-like drink made from Broc Flowers, whiskey, Xander Roots, salt, and Deathclaw egg whites. He even helped them defend their children from an Enclave expeditionary team. George was deemed Ungayee, meaning 'Just Friend' in their language, for his act of selflessness. George was saddened when he left the tribe, but he knew he wasn't ready to return. George left Eugene on January 6, 2226, to head to Sayland, or Old Salem as some call it. Adventure of a Lifetime, Part II When George arrived at Sayland, he saw nothing but death and destruction; a wasteland, not of endless arid climates or forest, barely even a cityscape, it was a land of sand, with only the tops of buildings sticking out. There were Geckos everywhere in the buildings and Deathclaws stalking the outside for food. There was barely anything in the buildings of worth, it was mainly just rooms with beds and certain accommodations like fridges and washing machines. The penthouses? Overrun completely, all except for one, which is where George stayed at for a week. Surprisingly, there were people living in the penthouse there, a family of five; Harriet Green, Gavin Green, and their children, Riley, John, and Jess. The family was in peril when George arrived, with a Deathclaw about to strike down the father. George pulled his rifle out and shot the Deathclaw in the arm and in the lung. The beast swiped at him, and George was sent flying backward. That gave enough time to let the father pull out his 10mm and shoot it in the head. The Deathclaw fell where it stood, and the family gave George a tooth from the animal as a necklace as well as medical treatment. George went on his way once more, this time knowing his mine was just being dug, and his purpose would be found soon. George later stumbled on what was left of Portland and saw Sayland all over again, at least in a sense. Only a few skyscrapers were all that stood out in the horizon, with most of the other buildings being ruins that stretched for miles. The skyscrapers were inhabited by the remnants of Vault 9, and they lived happy lives. They used some of the GECKS they had to make fertile farm land in the soil areas, and they raised livestock like radstags in the area. The remnants were very superstitious about George at first, but they grew to like him. George soon found out that Vault 9's remnants were slavers, and the family he helped in Sayland was an escapee family from the area. After George found out, he killed the leader of the group as well as his miniature army, and he set the slaves free. He told them to head south to Fort Damion and all the way to Timber Heights for safety. One of the slaves, Fredric, seventeen at the time, wanted to follow him for a while instead. George accepted his new apprentice and together, they headed for the next dot on the map. The other slaves found their way to Timber Heights in the end, thankful for their hero that freed them. George and Fredric found their way to a town called Yakima on Easter Sunday and the comrades feasted with the town folk. The town mayor, Tom McGuire, and the militia leader, Sam M. West, were very friendly to the two men that came, and they hosted a celebration. Fredric found the mayor to be very interesting, and an instant connection was formed, while George and Sam were like brothers separated at birth; they loved to drink, they loved to fight, and they loved their mothers, as well as a great fondness for literature. They, however, disagreed with their views on the world. Sam was a tough, hard-headed man who saw the worst, while George was the exact opposite. About two days in their stay, the town was raided, and the militia, with George as a new temporary leader, would be helping them defeat the raiders. After three hours of combat, the town won with only two casualties, while the raiders were all but destroyed. After another celebratory night, George decided to leave the town with his trusty sidekick, and the town gave a final goodbye to the wandering heroes. Before George left, Sam gave him a tear gas grenade and told him he should use it whenever possible. Next stop: Moscow, Idaho. The town was in shambles and only three families were what was left of the town. The families were always helping each other, always sharing, and always kind to strangers, so it was no surprise that the inhabitants gave the two a place to stay. George and Fred really liked the cousinly type of town, as they weren't as frequent as the other worse types, and they weren't too shady of people. The families, the Marions, the Remys, and the McDonalds, also lent supplies to the duo, and in return, the duo helped the family with farming. There was something a bit suspicious about them, although, as they were almost too friendly. On the third day, George went out for a bit to hunt for some supplies. When he came back, he noticed that Fred was gone. The families said that he went out for a while, but they made one crucial mistake; when George asked where, the family said he didn't say, but there was his Vault 9 slave suit right by the table. Immediately, George incapacitated the family with the tear gas grenade Sam gave him, and he went to the cellar. There, he saw Fred, tied up in rope, along with some girls and young women as well as a dead elderly man with his legs chopped off. He freed the people from the cannibal families and set them on their way to Yakima, while he and Fred escaped the town to their next destination. Adventure of a Lifetime, Part III The duo went to their next stop, Wally. The town was infested with many tribal peoples and some Christian Missionary group, called the New Disciples. The group leader, Pastor Hector Dallas, welcomed George and Fred with open arms and they asked if they could help with teaching the tribals. George agreed, and he helped the Disciples teach the tribals how to read, trade, and how to shoot. Fred was fascinated by the group, and he asked the leader if he could be a Disciple. Hector said yes and Fred told George. George was a bit disheartened to lose a friend like that, but he was happy for him, and he gave Fred his Deathclaw tooth necklace. George left the town with a Bible, given to him from Hector, and he would read it in his future travels. In fact, he would convert many tribals and people into Christianity. Ironically, he was not a Christian, and he did not believe in God. About nineteen days later on May 8th, George stumbled into Montana and he found a small village called Lonesome. The village only had thirteen people, all in the same stockade, and George found the town interesting. He spent the night in the stockade and found another drinking pal, Catherine Wells. She was one of the least lady-like misuses there, and she always was doing more work than half of the men. The two made a great connection, as they both had great similarities. She lost her mother in a raid, she sunk into a depression afterward, and she also acted as the law in the town. Unlike him, however, she didn't care for her village as much, and wanted to leave for years. The town almost got attacked by raiders, but George was able to convince the group to not attack but leave instead. After that, Catherine thought that George would become her partner and take her away because of what he did for the town, and she was about to ask the next night. But, sadly, she was too late, and he left the next morning leaving a note in her bedroom. The note said for her to "go find the nearest, friendliest town around, but whatever you do, avoid Moscow with all of your heart." She did what the letter said, settling down in Wally with Fred and Hector. On June 3rd, George found himself at a lake they called Flathead. Here, he found some of the biggest fish ever, salmon up to seven feet and trout up to four feet in length. There were many peaceful communities on the lake, many descendant from the Flathead Native Americans south of the region. He also saw a vault in the town of Lakeside. The vault was empty but full of suits and 10mm ammo. A holotape there was found, describing the events of two residents, James and his girl Kate, as they tried to leave the vault. They were arrested by the security team, and James gave enough time for Kate to open the vault and escape, firing eight shots at the guards. James died, Kate grabbed the gun, left the vault, and escaped into the town. The holotape said it was made four years ago, so George thought she could have been still alive. Although, when he looked at the scene, he saw very old blood stains leading from the vault and into a store. When he entered the store, he saw an empty suit with blood all over it. George saw no more evidence of Kate, so he gave up the search and headed east, taking the suit with him. About a day later, he found a small, abandoned school away from a town on the highway. When he looked in the school, he found nothing but remnants of a cafeteria, some school rooms, a gym, and a playground. George found, small skeletons and bones throughout the desk room areas. He put two and two together and realized the children didn't make it. This place just gave him more reminders of the Bloody Stones' children and how they were more alike to these bones than different. As he was looting the last room, George found another clue about Kate. He found a 10mm pistol with four bullets left in the clip, the same one that was used by James in the holotape. Next to it, he found a holotape made by Kate. The tape stated that she was hit by one of the guards and she had some leg damage. The tape also recorded her saying something about West Glacier Park. George left the school and decided to head out to the place she might be. He arrived at West Glacier on June 11 and set up shop at one of the abandoned hotels. There were trees all over, actually growing there, and wildlife almost untouched by radiation like in Oregon. George noticed that there was another presence at the hotel, and he wasn't alone. When he almost fell to sleep, he felt something touch his leg. He pulled out his .44 and aimed it above his leg. There was nothing there. Just the dresser and a broken lamp. He tried to fall asleep a second time. He felt the same thing happen to his arm, and he jumped up and shot the wall. Again, there was nothing. He looked up at the ceiling and he saw a vent. George shouted to see if anyone was there, but the only thing he could hear was an echo and the sound of the outside around him. About ten minutes later, he heard a growling noise. He shot three times, twice at the wall, and once at the vent. George heard a woman scream afterwards and saw blood drip from the vent and its bullet hole. George asked if the lady was alright, but there was no response. He climbed into the vent and saw no one there. George did the one sensible thing in the situation: run. He packed up and headed further into the park. Adventure of a Lifetime, Part IV George got to the visitors center of the park, right on the border to Canada. There were mountains everywhere, as far as the eye could see. Many of those mountains were to the east and north, but there were many small and separate mountains to the west as well. He knew that the trek would take a while, and that he would be tired by the end of it. He went anyway, taking the Going To The Sun Road '' to get to the route to Canada. He took three days to get to the halfway point. George then saw one crashed military plane on the road with a bunch of loot in it. He even found a Specialist Service Rifle, that fired 5mm ammo, and it even had a red dot sight. He picked it up and decided he'd sell it or give it to a friend in need later on. George went on his merry way, heading up the trail, and then, he finally reached the border. The broke down the gate, took what little loot was there, and he went up north. He heard of a place in Canada called 'Toronto' and it was George's mission to find himself there at one point. He thought that the place could be the place he found himself at, spiritually and not just physically, so he could head home once more. George found himself in a settlement called Medicine Hat, which was once a hotspot for military activity. There were depots full of tanks and some planes, setting aside the high amount of ammunition and weapon parts. In Medicine Hat, he found a town, Fort Edmond, and the town was armed to the teeth with firearms and soldiers. They shot at George on sight, so he had to get to cover. He picked off two of the soldiers with his Hawkeye 30-06, but one of the others blew half of his cover away, forcing George to retreat to the buildings behind him. He got a chance to pick off the other six guards, but one got away from the havoc by going into the battle area and running. That guard ran faster than anything George had seen that day, and the town came out and surrendered after the guards were gone. The mayor, Mr. Einfeld, said that George can run the town and do whatever he pleased. George declined, but the mayor kept insisting he take the town, almost like he didn't understand why George wouldn't want to have it. Something the mayor said made George snap, and George shot him where he stood. The townspeople fled into their homes, and George walked away with a bit of wistful regret. When he shot the mayor, it reminded him about his ruthlessness as a sheriff. So, he hurried away to the east, trying to get away from the madness he made himself feel once more and digging even deeper to find himself again. On July 29, 2226, George once more was on the road again, going towards the nearest town. He traveled the road day and night, thinking on his actions in all the other places he went to and how many people he left behind. George found himself in an abandoned town, Regina, with crumbled houses and wrecked cars everywhere, each one more destroyed than the next. As he went deeper, George got more and more sick. When George saw the center of town, he realized he had to leave because the center of town was a bomb crater and full of radiation. However, one of the houses on the outskirts of town looked brand new and sturdily built. It had windows, windmill electric generator, and a farm with growing crop. George looked inside and saw a lady by a counter. Thinking it was a trade post, he knocked on the door. The lady opened it, and to his surprise, she wasn't ghoulified. George asked if the place was a trading post, and the lady said no, it was an Inn. George asked the name, and the name was ''Kate's Inn. George asked if she was from the vault. She asked why, and George handed her the holotapes and the vault jumpsuit he picked up. Kate, as the lady confessed her name, took the gear and the tapes. She told George to leave the place immediately. George asked why, and Kate responded "Because you brought too much from the past back into my life. I don't want to be reminded of it anymore, or of him... please, just go." George understood and left without any other care of the situation. Three weeks later, George wound up in Minot, North Dakota, drunk and depressed at a bar. The bartender threw him out, and George was to stay on the street corner for the night. When he woke up, he found that one other patron was hungover as well. His name was Derrick. He was once the richest man in the whole area, owning massive farms and resources. He lost most of his money while gambling in the Lucky Dame's Casino near Bismarck. The fellow spoke in a smooth, Irish accent and he was a very neatly dressed man. He wore a suit and tie as well as very dapper shoes. Of course, the suit was stained from his drinks and his shoes were greasy. The deranged man tried to start a fight with George, but he walked away, as the man could barely stand. As George was about to head for his room at a hotel, Derrick asked George for a job offer. George had no intent of helping, but he wanted to hear it out anyway. Derrick offered George 10,000 caps if he could assassinate a 'buddy' of Derrick's. George declined, feeling that the job was immoral, and tried to convince Derrick to challenge the man to a stand-off. Derrick agreed to this, and he went to his house with a 9mm at his side to challenge the man. George left to his hotel, and about ten minutes later, he could hear one gunshot in the town. He packed his things and left the town, knowing it'd be another waste of precious time. Adventure of a Lifetime, Part V George went on his way northeast into Minnesota to get his way to Toronto through one of the borders. By now, it has been almost eleven months since George left his town, and he was near sick of walking. George had trekked over a thousand miles, and he knew he was getting close to his destination. He didn't find much in Minnesota, just forested Wasteland and some cabins. On his last stop in Minnesota, George encountered a small band of people in a fort. The fort used to be a big town, but the people built walls around the river of the town and placed turrets everywhere. They called the fort 'Fort Spains' in rivalry to the other town next to it, Fort Frances. The town's militia asked George why he was there, and George told them he wanted to trade. George was let in the town and saw the same scenario at Wally all over again with the slums of the town clearly visible and untreated. That was considered the poor part of town. It had many shanty houses, a basketball court, and the farms. The other side of town was neat, tidy, clean, and organized with houses and businesses all over that side; the barracks, government office, water plant, and market was on this side too. George was instantly greeted by the glorified town sheriff, General Lester Clarke, and told George would be able to whatever he wanted as long as it followed basic morals and the rules. When he got to the market, he saw that everything there was gilded, had a facade, or had room extensions that went nowhere. It was surprising to George, as he'd never seen anything like it before. George decided to settle down there at one of the hotels and he'd leave in a week or so. About a year had went by since he first left Timber Heights, and George was maddened how he couldn't just up and leave the fort he was at. Something made him stay. He knew that he'd be leaving, but when? It was too much to bear. He decided to leave the town in two days, and he'd just kill some time at the bar. During his time there, the town was attacked by something George had rarely seen in the daytime: ghouls. The fact that they'd attack a whole armed fort, even if they didn't have a brain, was in it of itself odd, as usually they stick to dark or irradiated areas. Well, as soon as George heard, he jumped up, grabbed his rifle, and helped protect the townspeople. George took out at least thirty ghouls in the first couple of minutes and he saved five people from their doom. George also took out one of the Glowing Ones, and soon after, the rest of the Ghouls dispersed. The General took George to the President of the town, President Jerry Clay. The President made George an Honorary Citizen and gave him five hundred caps, as well as any house on the market of his choosing. George declined and said he needed to head north to Toronto. The President corrected him by telling George it was called Ronto. The President also offered him a crew of three men and two women as guards and traders, but he declined. The President wished him luck and sent him out. George went to his hotel room, packed up, checked out, and headed towards Ronto through Ontario. As he went on, George continued to see the same phenomena happen with ghouls all over the area's settlements. He decided to lay low for a while but did potshot some ghouls when they raided the cities. The deeper he went into Ontario, the less common it was, however. Seems that it was only an event around that area. Through the Ontario wastes, George trekked through the snow and ice there, went into the cities, and even looted an air force base... Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Adoptable